


My Revenge

by canterofmysinnings



Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [12]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Canon Bisexuality (Robbie), Canon Take That, Developing Relationship, Fake Sports Car, Fighting, Healthy Relationship (Gary/Robbie), Heavy Swearing, Hurt/Comfort, Investigation, Keeping a diary, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Medium to heavy angst with a happy ending, Non-Con Sexual Remarks, Non-con touching, Power Misuse, Problematic Gay Character, Reporting a crime, Romantic Fluff, Rummaging through stuff, Sneaking/Breaking In, Take That's 90s Manager (pseudonym), Trauma, Trust, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings
Summary: Take That are on a tour break, though they're still great friends.Robbie and Gary in particular haven't gotten used to seeing each other less yet and are still pretty much joined by the hip.Recently they had a change of management, and as all the boys soon realise, the new manager is a walking nightmare.Always getting into arguments with Robbie and seemingly ONLY Robbie, Robbie gets enough of the manager and decides to investigate him to make sure his revenge will hit extra hard.But to properly investigate, Robbie needs assistance. With Gary loyally by his side, they're in for an adventure.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926196
Kudos: 1





	My Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 12 of my Transfer from Wattpad series, as well as my year-long Barlliams Songfic challenge.  
> Originally published at: 15/06/2018  
> Originally inspired by the song: Hello Sir

February 1993

**A month earlier, just before the last show of the Take That UK mini tour, Manchester. From Robbie's diary:**

"Dear anger diary. Our new manager Mr. Ligne was really trying me today. I was in a pretty great pre-gig mood considering that Mr. Ligne always picks on me for anything I say it to whenever Ligne is near me . Before the show, this happened...  
Jason and Howard helped each other out with their makeup, while Mark strummed the guitar. Gary ate a sandwich whist resting his legs sideways against my legs (it was pretty comfortable).   
Everything was peaceful until the DREADFUL Ligne walked into the room and saw me. He just started going off on one randomly! Firstly, he commented on my clothes and how everything looked out of style with the other guys (I didn't!). Then he said I'm always messy and talk too much and Gary reluctantly got off me... I'm not gonna sleep well tonight remembering the sheer concern in Gary's eyes as he saw the conflict before his own eyes... Luckily Ligne stopped soon. Gary comforted me soon after... He's such an angel, I don't know what to do. I'll update next time something happens... "

Gary and Robbie both sighed as they read the most recent entry in the diary Robbie kept to prove the mortal devilness that was Mr. Ligne.   
Robbie stared at the table, made uncomfortable by reliving it all. Gary held him silently.  
"Are you okay, Rob?" Gary asked softly as Robbie suddenly grabbed the diary, furiously turning the pages.   
"I just remembered a significant entry. Please hold on."  
Gary looked cautiously around the room. They were at the studio, and had gone totally off the radar to do their investigation without being tracked.   
It was very late, 22pm. Gary and Robbie had done everything possible to ensure nobody knew what they were doing. All blinds were shut. They had told Linge that they were writing a song and had to stay at the studio for inspiration purposes and to use 'unique techniques' only available at the studio. However, unbeknownst to Ligne, it was all to disguise the fact that Gary and Robbie were digging up dirt on him.

Gary thought about how it would be an absolute disaster if anyone at all saw them like this. Dozens of folders were spread around the tables. The folders contained information files on Mr. Ligne, supposedly anything from normal trivia to quite private things.   
Robbie and Gary had relied on coffee to get them through the tough night of investigating.   
Robbie poked Gary with his elbow. "A'ight, please look, Gaz. I've found the entry I think is most important in thud case."  
"Huh?" Gary almost held his breath as he read Robbie's angry, shaky handwriting.

"ANGER DIARY DECEMBER 1992  
I LITERALLY CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST WITNESSED. MISTER LIGNE IS AN ACTUAL SATAN FOR THIS AS I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL TO DO.   
REHEARSALS STARTED OK. NOTHING UNUSUAL. HOWEVER WHEN WE HAD OUR REHEARSING BREAK THINGS GOT MUCH, MUCH WORSE  
I WAS CALLED OUT BY LIGNE. TOLD TO FOLLOW HIM OUTSIDE IN THE HALLWAY  
HAVING NO CHOICE, I DID   
TODAY I LEARNED THAT LIGNE IN FACT IS GAY BUT IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE   
LIGNE: HEY ROBBIE, DID YOU KNOW THAT I AM INTO GUYS?   
ME: NO I HAD NO IDEA   
LIGNE: WELL I AM... ARE YOU INTO GUYS?  
ME: I'M NOT SURE IF I AM, WHY DO YOU ASK THOUGH   
LIGNE: WELL I'VE SEEN HOW YOU ARE WITH GARY   
ME: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT   
LIGNE: I THINK YOURE INTO GUYS ROBBIE. WHAT A LUCK I AM TOO. MAYBE WE SHOULD SEE WHAT WE COULD MAKE OF IT. I'VE SEEN YOUR BODY ROBBIE, WHAT YOURE PACKING IS NOT TOO BAD   
ME: I'M NOT INTERESTED   
LIGNE HAD THE AUDACITY TO TRY AND TOUCH ME BUT I RAN OUTSIDE AND MET HOWARD HE ASKED WHY I WAS RUNNING I SAID NOTHING. HOWARD LED ME BACK TO THE OTHER GUYS AND I COMPOSED MYSELF.   
I MIGHT NOT SEEM LIKE IT BUT IT HAUNTS ME. IT REALLY DOES. "

"... Oh." Gary opened his mouth, then closed it.   
Robbie shrugged, distancing him from the event.   
"Are you saying this happened... This happened at the London show? That one with the teddy bears and rainbow knickers?"   
"Uh-huh." Robbie said, appearing apathetic. Gary figured that Robbie was trying to cope with being confronted with the event all over again.   
"I... Robbie, why didn't you say anything? We could have- we could've have dragged him into court, Robbie! Why did you wait for this long?"   
Robbie scoffed. "He's been a dickhead to me, so I want to be a terror he'll never forget by digging up as much dirt on him as I can find."  
Gary wasn't comforted at all by Robbie's words, in fact they made him even more worried.   
"Robbie..." Gary picked up a folder and scanned through it, "Do you reckon he fancies you and that's why he's mean to you?"  
Robbie picked up his head into his hands. "You know what they said about girls and boys and being mean... Wait WHAT?!" He then exclaimed.   
Robbie's face paled as he appeared petrified.   
"Him, liking ME? WHY? I... We aren't even remotely similar... By the way, isn't he freaking MARRIED TO A WOMAN?" Robbie desperately yelled, getting an increasingly pale complexion by the second.   
"Yes, he's married to art teacher Susan Ligne... I think he's repressed, Robbie. And he's taking it out on you, because you're the most flamboyant one in the band, which can be misread as being gay."  
"Wow, praise the Lord. This just keeps on getting better." Robbie chuckled sarcastically.   
"ARE you gay, though?" Gary warily asked.   
Robbie inhaled deeply. "No. I like women, too. Ligne of all people, should know that by now. But apparently he doesn't, and I know why. He's bloody thick headed, that's why."  
"Please keep calm, Robbie. Let's not allow our emotions to run off with the investigation."  
Robbie cooled slightly. "I guess you're right... Okay. So where were we?"   
"Right here." Gary pointed into a folder which contained multiple maps that had to do with Ligne.   
Robbie shrugged again. "By now I wouldn't be surprised if he had a creepy diary on me. I really wouldn't bat an eyelash."  
Gary laughed a bit of the absurdity of the thought. "Well... Why don't we see for ourselves sometime?"   
Robbie looked at Gary, baffled. "What do you you mean by... Do you mean break in?"   
Gary raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Well, how else do you want to see anything?"  
"Are you crazy? We are in Take That, at already have a reputation and name to us!" Robbie, being the sensible one for once, protested.   
Then he thought for a while. "I'm in. " He then confessed.

**In the dark of night, in front of their manager's house...**

Gary and Robbie made it to Mr. Linges house, they were surprised to find an empty house with no apparent security system. Heck, Gary and Robbie would walk straight in with no complications.   
Dressed in all-black clothes, the chance of anyone seeing them this late was very low.   
Robbie took the lead, opening the front door with a crowbar in hand.   
Gary gasped as Robbie turned the handle and got in using no force at all.   
"Oh no... This is just asking for trouble." Gary quietly said.

Robbie laughed. "See what I mean about him being thick? Man can't even protect his own house."

"Alright, I don't want to argue with you. I'll just stand here while you go explore the house." Gary mumbled.

"Very well. I already know what I'm after. I'll be back in five!" Robbie said as he walked further into the house.

Meanwhile Robbie was gone, Gary explored the hallway for clues.   
Everything in the house was an expression of absolutely horrendous taste in art and music.   
Gary cringed in disgust as he found vinyls of bands he hated.   
Not only was Mr. Ligne forgetful and a creep, he had exceptionally bad taste.

Gary was careful to just look, not touch anything.   
In the next moment, Robbie appeared to with a book between his leather-clad hands.   
"Tah-dahhh! Every single bit as creepy as I thought it would be."  
Gary trembled. "What... What is that?!"   
Robbie bit his lip as the put down the book onto a table.   
"C'mon with the camera please. I'll hold the flashlight."  
Gary hurriedly flashed photos of the pages while scanning what was written on them.   
A strong feeling of disgust overwhelmed him.   
"That's borderline creepy, Robbie. You should take it easy on this."  
"Don't worry Gaz, I won't." Robbie looked straight into Gary's eyes in a moment of sincerity.   
He then proceeded to scramble around the room, scanning his surroundings for more clues.   
"Do you want to go to court with this?" Gary asked vaguely.  
Robbie shrugged. "I don't know yet. I just know I absolutely despise this man. Now, what else do we have here?"   
Robbie looked into Ligne's closet, coughing from the dust.  
"Christ, it's dusty in here. See those Farah trousers? They're totally dodgy, aren't they?" Robbie laughed mischievously.

"I wouldn't wear them myself." Gary smirked. He could tell Robbie was really passionate about this.

"Hey, Gary? I've heard rumours that Ligne is keeping a fake sports car in the basement. Why don't you go check it out with me?"

Gary sighed audibly. "Really? Haven't we had enough fun for tonight? Imagine if anyone sees us like this! A national disgrace!"

"Are you with me Gazza, or are you against me?" Robbie pressured Gary. "All I'm asking is just to take a few pictures, then we'll be out of here, okay? Nobody will never see us."

"Alright." Gary gave in.

**In the basement**

"I might not work with cars for a living, but I can tell this model is totally fake. Which is a shame, because I could use a gorgeous like that."  
Gary chuckled. "Am I not enough for you then?"

Robbie froze. "What? Of course you are! I mean..." Robbie threw caution to the wind and sat himself down on the rear of the car, legs dangling down.   
"Don't worry, I'm just teasing ya." Gary admitted.   
"I can tell by the way the wheels and the door handles are shaped that is a fake car, never fit for driving. Can you snap a couple of pictures for me please?"   
Gary knew better than to hesitate. He sorted out the pictures and put away the camera.   
Robbie still sat on the rear of the sports car. He reached out a hand to Gary.   
"Why don't you come sit with me, I'll show you why I think it's a fake."  
Why not, Gary thought. They'd already made a big mess up so why not put the cherry on top.   
With the assistance of Robbie, he sat on the top of the car. Robbie grabbed his flashlight and rubbed it against the roof of the car, producing a horrible screeching sound.   
Gary covered his ears. Finally, Robbie was satisfied and showed Gary his work of art.   
"See, the surface isn't solid at all. The coat of car paint can be peeled off as it if it was nothing."  
Gary giggled at Robbie. "This is so profane. I don't know why I said yes to work with you."   
Robbie tilted his head, boyishly teasing.   
"Could it be because you would do anything for me? Anything I asked you?"

Gary blushed and looked at his feet. "I... I don't know what to say..." Gary was embarrassed that his feelings were to be given away in an uncomfortable manner and not the heroic, confident way he had envisioned in his head so many nights before he fell asleep. But he figured that it was worth it and that eventually everything would work itself out.

Robbie moved his hand from his thigh to Gary's thigh and edged closer which made Gary's heart skip multiple beats.   
"Do you love me, Gaz?" Robbie whispered into Gary's ear.   
Gary immediately felt dizzy as he felt his blood stormed to everywhere in his body at the same time.   
"Yes, I do love you." He admitted with gritted teeth, trying to hold back the intense feelings he had stored for Robbie in years. Robbie looked attentively at Gary, holding his hand at the same place. Gary slowly moved his own hand down to Robbie's.   
"I would do anything to see you happy. My heart bursts when you're sad, Robbie. I can't bear to see Linge humiliate you this way. I just want to punch the crap out of him but that would take me away from you." Overwhelmed, Gary started to cry.   
Robbie had no idea what to respond, so he tried to comfort Gary by intertwining his hand with Gary's.   
"I... I feel the same way about you, Gary." Robbie reassured Gary. "Except Ligne isn't after you, you're the song writer and lead singer. The band can't afford to lose you, and Ligne knows. But I'm just Robbie. You lot can cope without me."  
Gary stopped crying and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'll never let that happen!"   
Robbie appeared baffled at Gary's outburst.   
Gary looked at Robbie with a dead serious expression.   
"Take That needs you. Mark needs you, Jason needs you, Howard needs you and _I need you._ You are a crucial part of Take That. Of our lives. Of my life."  
Robbie was so surprised to hear these meaningful words from Gary that his eyes widened.   
"I could never let you go, Robbie. You mean more to me than anybody else in this world."  
Robbie opened his mouth, then closed it again.   
"I had no idea your feelings run so deep..." Robbie's voice trailed off as he was visibly touched.   
"I've been wondering if you like me back, hell, I've been wondering if I ever had a chance with you. And- and... I had no idea you've been feeling exactly the same thing."  
Gary didn't even breathe. "I do feel the same."  
The two boys stared at each other with great passion, taking each other in in a new light. A lovelight.   
They both wanted to kiss each other and leant in.   
Their lips touched each other for a brief moment before they both chickened out and decided to hold hands instead.   
Then they remembered what they were doing it all for. Gary retrieved his clumsy brick of a phone and dialed the local police station. Before calling, Gary and Robbie looked at each other.   
"Do I call or do you want to?"   
Robbie leant back against the car, still holding Gary's left hand. He stared at the ceiling and at Gary's back with a big grin.   
"Please do the honours."

Gary pressed dial and waited for the call to come through.   
A female officer picked up the phone.   
_"Hello, it's the London Police Department. How may I help you?"_  
Gary cleared his throat and glanced back at Robbie.

He squeezed Robbie's hand as he spoke into his phone as he spoke the fateful words that had the potential to change the world as the Take That boys knew it.

_"Hi. It's Gary Barlow from Take That. I would like to report a crime."_


End file.
